


Being There For Him When He Needs Us The Most

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of a Case, Bottom Anthony DiNozzo, Bottom Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Episode: s05e01 Bury Your Dead, M/M, Master/Slave, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sleep, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Timothy McGee, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee and Gibbs comfort Tony after his undercover operation for Jenny has ended in disaster. Set after Bury Your Dead. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being There For Him When He Needs Us The Most

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever male threesome and also my first ever McTibbs- (term used to describe a romantic relationship between Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs) related fic.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. :)

With the light providing a small source of warmth yet little comfort, Tony sits on the floor in Jeanne's apartment, reading the letter she left for him over and over again, hoping or rather silently begging it to give him some answers or even a simple clue as to where she's gone.

Unfortunately, the letter is short, simple, and straight to the point while also telling him that she's not coming back and that he needs to choose between her or NCIS with Tony believing that the choice she's given him is impossible and unfair because NCIS has been his life for the last six years.

And if he leaves the agency, where will he go?

 _This isn't fair,_ Tony thinks, leaning agains the couch. _But it's my own fault for agreeing to help Jenny with the damn operation in the first place._

He'd jumped straight into it, seeing the operation as nothing more than being a short term stint, a chance to flex his muscles given how going undercover happened to be his main specialty and if it helped down bring an international arms dealer, then it was well worth the risk.

Unfortunately, Tony hadn't counted on falling with Jeanne Benoit, La Grenouille's daughter or the fact that he'd been leading two completely different lives: Tony DiNozzo, NCIS Special Agent and Tony DiNardo, film professor.

Now, the entire operation had fallen apart.

Jeanne was gone, having left Tony nothing but a letter demanding he choose between her or NCIS.

If that wasn't bad enough, Gibbs and McGee had both been acting emotionally distant since they'd learnt the truth about Tony's undercover operation and unsurprisingly, Jenny had also distanced herself from Tony, too pre-occupied with her own thoughts of revenge to care about Tony.

For now, Tony doesn't want to face cold, harsh reality.

He just..

He just wants to stay here and relive the past which is composed of a happy, perfect life of memories and images that never even existed in the first place.

It was all for the sake of the damn operation.

An operation he'd gotten too personally involved in.

He should have said something to Jenny that day.

Maybe even demanded that she pull him out of it before the damage was done.

Now, though, it's too late.

Tony gave his heart and soul to Jeanne and she's left him, throwing those feelings aside like they never really existed, like everything was just an act.

Which it pretty much was.

Tony, on the other hand is too damn broke to do anything or focus right now because the pain hurts so much.

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely moves when he hears another door open.

His reflexes springing into action, Tony reaches for his gun but remembers at the last second that he'd given his NCIS badge and gun to La Grenouille just mere seconds after the arms dealer had told him he knew who Tony really was but despite not possessing any gun or anything resembling a weapon, Tony is still capable of holding his own in battle and he's ready for anything or anyone that Fate might throw at him.

However, the supposed fight doesn't come nor does the expected tackling to the ground that normally comes with a surprise ambush.

"Relax, Tony, you're not going to fight me, are you?", Timothy McGee asks, stepping into the room.

"McGee", Tony whispers, all the tension fading away from his body like a lead balloon which leaves him so damn tired. "What the Hell are you doing here?".

"Same thing I'm doing, DiNozzo", Leroy Jethro Gibbs replies, entering the room only seconds later. "Checking up on you".

"Why?", Tony asks.

"We wanted to", McGee states softly, kneeling down beside him. "Besides, you're hurting right now and you need us".

"Why do I need you?", Tony snaps, his anger clouding his inner feelings.

"To forget about everything", McGee replies. "Sitting here, going over the past. It isn't healthy".

Tony laughs, the sound humorless and grating.

Had he been in a brighter mood, he would have happily agreed but right now he doesn't care about anything or anyone and he's damn sure the feeling's mutual.

"To you, Probie, it might not be", he says, the words sounding cold. "But to me, it's perfectly good. It's something I do for a living. Besides, all I need is some alcohol and I'll be fine despite the additional hangover that's going to occur tomorrow".

"No", McGee says firmly, stopping Tony from getting off the floor. ''Gibbs and I thought we'd lost you today. But when we saw you there in the lift, we felt so goddamn relieved. It felt like a weight off both our shoulders when we realized you'd come back from the dead and it was a great feeling. And no, Tony, we might have lost you before but I know for a fact that we'll both be damned to high Hell if that's going to happen again".

"Oh, really?", Tony sarcastically remarks.

"You'd better believe it", McGee replies.

Then without waiting for a response, he leans in, giving Tony a kiss that starts off gentle but soon turns possessive and very fierce, the kiss so hungrily claiming, so much so that it takes all of Tony's efforts not to moan or even collapse as he feels the kiss striking him all the way down to the depths of his very soul.

Tony's grateful for the fact that he's sitting down now because if he'd been standing up, he would have also certainly fainted on the damn spot and then, finally and after what has felt like an eternity, McGee then breaks away, a single secretive smile on his lips.

Tony just stares back at him, stunned, causing McGee to sit down beside him while still chuckling.

"Still not convinced?", McGee asks, amused.

"No.. Christ, I never knew you could kiss that.. but after what happened today, I don't want to get hurt", Tony replies.

"You won't", Gibbs interjects. "Trust me, Tony. McGee knows what he's doing".

"Really?", Tony asks.

"Well considering the fact we've been sleeping together for the last five years, I have every faith in McGee, DiNozzo", Gibbs replies softly. "And you should too".

Tony blinks, completely stumped by that revelation.

In the last few months, he'd suspected something was going on between the two men but to hear Gibbs confirming in no uncertain terms that the two other men are in a relationship, it's still a surprise and he's even more shocked about the fact that the two men have been together for a long time.

"When did it start?", he asks, his voice a croak.

"The day after we solved that murdered submariner case at Norfolk", McGee states. "And we've been keeping it quiet ever since".

 _Because of the Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy,_ Tony realizes.

"Cat got your tongue, DiNozzo?", Gibbs asks, amused.

"I'm stunned. You two.. Just wow", Tony whispers, his mind still reeling.

"Come on home with us, Tony", McGee urges softly. "And I can promise you if you do, then this will be more than a one-night stand. It'll be the start of something good. Before you can say anything else, I can also say for a fact that this won't end up like your previous relationships. _We_ both want you".

"Is that true?", Tony rasps.

"Yes", Gibbs agrees. "We've always wanted you. It just took us today to get the courage to ask you".

"Question is, Tony", McGee asks, his voice seductive. "Are you willing to take the chance, that step to become ours? Or not?".

Tony nods, wishing he could argue against that statement but even if he did just learn about Gibbs and McGee's relationship, he's more than willing to admit that he's always wanted to be theirs.

He's just covered up his feelings for them by diving head-first into any possible relationship with any other woman he met even though he'd secretly harbored a strong, overwhelming desire to be theirs but now that the fuck-up with Jeanne has ended, he's free.

He knows for a fact that he has the option of walking away from them and going elsewhere but he also knows that this is probably a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and if he says no, then it will probably never ever happen again and Tony's just about had enough of rejection for one lifetime.

"Tony", Gibbs calls softly.

 _To Hell with being alone_ , Tony thinks before he looks at the other two men who are staring at him rather intently and he knows that they're eagerly waiting for his answer.

He's had enough of being alone, of pursing a relationship that has ended with him being dumped just because he wasn't good enough.

Now, though, the opportunity has presented itself to him in the form of McGee and Gibbs.

After a moment, Tony then greets them, his eyes now full of relief, hope and need.

He's tired of having one night stands because he's decided that come Hell or high water, he wants to be theirs.

"Yeah", he says softly, feeling like he's finally come home. "Yeah, I'm in".

***

After successfully removing any trace of his past from the apartment before turning off all the damn lights and then locking up the place, they head to Gibbs's place.

Once they get there, they decide to skip the alcohol, favoring sex instead and they all then head upstairs where after they've hurriedly removed their clothes, they engage in a deep kissing session with Tony being left in awe at how McGee reduces both Tony and Gibbs to puddles of desire with the makeout session soon moving to the bed. 

It soon becomes clear straightaway to Tony who's watching that it's McGee who's the one calling the shots and he watches amazed as McGee proceeds to fuck Gibbs so thoroughly that Tony can feel his own cock taking a huge interest in things.

Without seconds, Gibbs is coming, whispering, "Fuck.. Yes.. Master" with the scene getting Tony hard.

Tony just gulps a small bit when he sees McGee gaze at him.

"Did you enjoy that, Tony?", McGee wonders.

Tony just nods silently and McGee responds by leaving Gibbs before heading over and straddling Tony.

In that moment, McGee begins kissing Tony possessively and very hungrily.

Tony automatically tries to take control of the kiss before changing his mind and letting go so that McGee can control it.

McGee then smiles and pulls away for a few seconds to presumably give both of them to recover.

As soon as a few seconds have passed, McGee then leans and kisses Tony again, the kiss more intense as ever before he begins nuzzling Tony's neck. 

"What about Gibbs?", Tony wonders.

"He'll be fine, Tony", McGee replies reassuringly. "The orgasm might leave him a wreck for a while but it doesn't stop him from watching us so we'd better put on a good show for him. Because even though he doesn't want to admit, Gibbs isn't jealous. No, he loves it when I fuck other people. Especially _you_ , Tony".

Tony's mouth goes dry and the words instantly die in his throat when he feels McGee slamming into his ass, creating a truly pleasurable sensation which sends ripples through Tony's body and as McGee continues slamming into Tony's ass again and again, Tony finds his defenses fading as he moans.

"Ever had a man fuck you before?", Gibbs wonders as McGee continues fucking Tony's ass.

"Nope", Tony admits, shuddering again. "They were all women and when it came to Jeanne, well, she was as vanilla as they come. Just wanted the simple things. Sex and only sex. She loved the cuddling and snuggling afterwards".

"No foreplay? She didn't tie you up or fuck you with a strap-on?", McGee asks. 

"No", Tony admits.

"Well, I'm sure I can arrange something like that", McGee says while slamming into Tony who groans at the feeling. "I've tied Gibbs up many, many times and even handcuffed him to our bed. Hell, I've even fucked him senseless too. Haven't I, Jethro?".

"You sure have, Tim", Gibbs replies with a dreamy smile. "He once fucked me with a strap-on and even the biggest dildo he has in his collection. I've even wore a butt-plug too. Couldn't get enough".

"You see, Tony, I have my own collection of sex toys", McGee whispers, still fucking Tony. "And if you want to continue this, if you decide to become a permanent part of our group, well, then I'll be more than happy to show them to you and who knows? If you want, I might even feel generous enough to use some of them on you. Would you like that?".

"Fuck, yes!", Tony breathes, his heart racing at the thought of McGee fucking him with a strap-on.

"Well, then", McGee whispers. "Put on a show. Show us that you're enjoying yourself and that you want this".

With that. McGee continues slamming into Tony's ass over and over again, creating a brutal yet enjoyable pace that has Tony moaning and clinging to McGee like he's the only person who can keep Tony afloat in this wave of pleasure that Tony's currently trapped in.

When the orgasm consumes him, Tony can't stop himself from yelling at the ceiling and he shudders before coming, feeling the full height of the orgasm consuming him.

As he falls back onto the bed, exhausted, for the first time in days, Tony feels as light as a feather and the troubles he's been harboring like his guilt over lying to Jeanne as well as the awful undercover mission are all fading away.

He then falls back onto the bed and he feels McGee coming seconds later.

But Tony's too worn out to do anything or even care and as he lies on the bed, sleep getting the better off him, his last thought is  _God, I never knew McGee had it in him to be so dominant...._

***

A while later, Tony stirs again albeit sleepily.

It takes a minute for him to adjust to the darkness and he quickly realizes that he's been moved from the main area bed and that he's now in the centre of the bed with McGee on his left and Gibbs on his right.

He also notices that while his ass is sore in a good way, he has no come or semen on his chest which has him realizing that either Gibbs or McGee cleaned him.

Tony tries to move, to get up and leave the bed but he finds himself stopping upon sensing someone's arm wrapped around his chest and he realizes that it's McGee who's busy stroking Tony's hair and whispering, "Ssh, Tony. It's alright. You're here with Gibbs and me".

"But I thought..", Tony begins.

"That me fucking you was a one-off, a one-night stand?", McGee wonders. "That Gibbs and I invited you back to our place, only to get rid of you after all the fun was over?".

Tony nods even though he's sure that McGee can't see him but McGee just chuckles before wrapping his arms around Tony and pulling it further so that they're eventually lying together in the bed with Tony leaning against McGee's chest even though the two men are of the same height.

"No", McGee says firmly, his voice holding some anger. "We're not leaving you or throwing you to one side. Not when you're hurting so much right now".

"You talked about this?", Tony wonders.

"We did", McGee admits. "We've been wanting to ask you for a while but if we're honest, we let things get in our way and we didn't get a chance because you were so busy recently. We just wanted to know if you were willing to let us take care of you?".

"I was a bit uneasy at first", Tony admits. "But now that I've gotten a taste of things, yeah, I'd love to join you guys for good".

"Good", McGee replies, smiling.

"What about Gibbs?", Tony asks, glancing at Gibbs with a very wry eye. 

"Don't worry about him", McGee says reassuringly as they look at Gibbs who lies on the right side of the bed, still fast asleep. "He always claims to be strong but every time I fuck him, it's always the orgasm that takes a lot out of him. He's also a slut for pain. Besides, I think it was a combination of both the orgasm and the shock of realizing that you were probably still alive after that major league screw-up today that left him exhausted. He'll get a good night's sleep, I'm sure of it".

"What about you?". Tony wonders.

"I sleep better too", McGee states softly, stroking Tony's hair, his arm still firmly wrapped around Tony's chest. "Come on. We both need to rest. After all, it's been a very long day".

As they settle back with Tony still leaning against McGee's chest and with Gibbs now curled up to them, Tony's feeling much better because he knows that he has a future with McGee and Gibbs and that they'll be there for him regardless of what happens.

And with a smile on his face, Tony dozes off, feeling much more happier than he's been in a long, long time.

**Fin**


End file.
